foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Naturesong
Naturesong is the personal website of Cousin Raven. Only a small part of the site relates to Forever Knight: her archive of fan fiction, which she put up in 2001. The url for her fic page is http://www.naturesong.com/fk_fanfic.html Stories Archived The following stories are archived on the site: Single Stories Nick * "Rogue" - Feb 99 * "Hindsight" - Feb 99 * "The Hero Inside" - Feb 99 * "Snowbound" - Feb 99 * "Nick's Search" - A poem 4 May 99 * "Putting the Bite on Nick" - 5 Sep 99 Natalie * "Between You and Me" - Feb 99 * "The Great Doritos Hunt" - Mar 99 * "Somebody Save Me" - 6 Jun 99 Lacroix * "Work" - Nightcrawler monologue. Feb 99 * "Faith" - Nightcrawler monologue. Feb 99 * "After Last Night" - Nightcrawler monologue. Feb 99 * "Crazy Life" - (La Vida Loca) (4k) 26 May 99 * "General Enforcement" - 29 May 99 * "If I close my eyes forever" - 27 Jul 99 * "The Suppliers" - 6 Oct 99 * "Shot in the Dark" - 31 Oct 99 * "Back in Black" - 08 Feb 00 Janette * "The Vampires of New York" - 9 May 99 * "And After Last Knight" - 22 May 99 Tracy * "Somewhere, Someday" - 25 Jul 99 Crossovers See Also "Enforcers in Space" (above) * "Knightly Investigations" - Crossover with The X-Files 1 Jan 00 Divia * "Queen of the Nile" - 1 Nov 99 Other * "A Letter to Forever" - 27 Sep 99 * "Love is a Killer" - 12 Aug 00 Adult * "Sexual Thing" - 9 Oct 99 Series Stories The Toronto Files What about the others? # "Friends and Enemies" - 16 Jun 99 # "Outlaw" - 20 Jun 99 # "She Has The Touch" - 21 Jun 99 # "Ghost of the Past" - 24 Jun 99 # "Honest Mistake" - 1 Jul 99 # "The Face of Fear" - 2 Jul 99 # "The Most Human of Sins" - 3 Jul 99 # "Wild Night" - 7 Jul 99 # "Retribution" - 12 Jul 99 # "Fevers and Death" - Final Episode 14 Jul 99 Taking Control Nat takes control of her life # "Fire and Ice" - 15 Sep 99 # "Fire and Ice The Sequel" - 21 Sep 99 # "First Kill" Angels Among Us Do guardian angels exist? # "In the Arms of the Angels "- 1 Oct 99 # "Dark Angel Rising" - 4 Oct 99 # "The Angel's Book" - 5 Oct 99 # "Raven's Requiem" - filk 5 Oct 99 # "The Angel of Death" - 20 Oct 99 Life is a Savage Garden A CERK Perk Story # "Truly Madly Deeply" - 22 Aug 99 # "To the Moon and Back" - 21 Sep 99 # "Carry on Dancing" - 30 Sep 99 Enforcers In Space A Star Trek: The Next Generation Crossover # "Enforcers in Space" - 30 Aug 99 # "Enforcers in Space 2 - Revenge" - 5 Sep 99 # "Enforcers in Space 3 - Surprise Attack" 29 Sep 99 A Brand New Life (A Janette Story) # "Hero in the Darkness" - 18 Mar 00 Bon Jovi Series # "Bad Medicine" - 26 Jun 00 # "Blood on Blood" - 10 Aug 00 Tracy's Rebirth # "A Touch of Evil" - 29 Apr 99 # "The Perfect Car" - Mar 99 # "A Return to Darkness" - 8 May 99 Category:Fan Websites